Love
by HanRyeong
Summary: Dari Musuh menjadi ... Cinta? Itu lah yang dirasakan oleh mereka. :D . Yaoi / Yewook / Kyumin / Haehyuk / Sibum.
1. Chapter 1

**Love**

 **Cast : Kim ryeowook & Kim Yesung, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, Shin Miran, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi siwon, Lee donghae dan Shim Changmin.**

 **Genre : School Life and drama**

 **Author : - *rahasia :v**

 **Warning : typo masih ada, alur yang kecepatan, dilarang memplagiat, asli pemikiran si penulis dan Yaoi.**

 _ **Author**_

Pagi cerah melanda korea selatan hari ini. semua beraktivitas seperti biasa, sama halnya dengan namja manis ini.

Ia berjalan kaki menuju tempat tujuannya, sesekali ia tersenyum dan menyapa orang-orang yang ia lewati. Dan sesekali pula ia bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang ia dengar dari ponselnya melalui headset berwarna putih miliknya.

' **Kim Ryeowook'.** itulah yang dapat dilihat dari name tag yang ia kenakan di seragam sekolahnya.

 **::: L :: O :: V :: E :::**

Kini namja manis itu telah sampai didepan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi –sekolahnya-. Ia bersekolah di sekolah elit, bukan berarti ia orang kaya.

Ibunya penjual kue beras dipinggir jalan, ayahnya bekerja sebagai buruh pembuat boneka di salah satu pabrik pembuat boneka di seoul dan adiknya masih kelas 2 junior high school.

Dan jika kalian berpikir ia dapat beasiswa, itu juga salah. Ryeowook dapat bersekolah disini karena neneknya. Ya, neneknya. Nenek ryeowook akan berusaha kerasa agar cucunya ini masuk ke sekolah elit dan yang paling terkenal di korea. Tapi sayang, neneknya telah tiada saat ia masih duduk di kelas 1 High school.

 **::: L :: O :: V :: E :::**

"Aish.. mereka lama sekali." Sesekali ryeowook menendang kerikil yang ia temukan dan tak lupa bibirnya yang kecil itu mengumpatkan kata-kata untuk 'mereka'sebagai pelampiasannya.

Ah kalau ia merasa bosan, kenapa tidak masuk saja benar? Kenapa masih berdiri di depan gerbang? Jawabannya, karena ia sedang menunggu sahabat-sahabatnya.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!" ryeowook terlonjak kanget saat suara yang sangat keras masuk kedalam gendang telinga yang membuat telinga berdengung.

"yaak! Kalian membuat ku tuli seketika." Ucap ryeowook dengan teriakannya. Tentu membuat murid-murid yang memandang ke arahnya dan 4 orang –sahabatnya- namun tidak di pedulikan oleh mereka.

"Sorry oppa~~" semua tertawa saat melihat wajah ryeowook yang errr entah lah saat sahabatnya memanggilnya oppa. "aish.. sungguh menggelikan." Ucap ryeowook, dan kembali terdengar kikikan geli dari 4 sahabatnya.

"Kalian terlambat lagi!" ucap ryeowook. kini kelima orang itu telah berjalan masuk kedalam bersama.

"Sorry.. tadi ada little Accident." Ucap seorang yeoja berambut pendek dengan sedikit aksen orang bule –mungkin.

"jangan memakai bahasa inggris jika kau tidak bisa." Ucap namja berkulit putih salju.

"Aku setuju denganmu kibum." balas seorang namja berambut blonde. Setelah itu terdengar pula suara gelak tawa yang berasal dari mereka 4 minus sang yeoja yang kena bahan membullyan dari sahabatnya. Suara tawa mereka cukup mengganggu orang-orang sekitar. Toh siapa yang peduli, mereka sudah terbiasa setiap harinya.

"oke, whatever." Ucap yeoja itu kesal.

 **::: L :: O :: V :: E :::**

Semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini tau siapa mereka berlima. Bukan, mereka bukan murid populer karena status keluarga, atau apalah yang biasa kalian tonton di drama-drama.

Mereka terkenal karena sikap mereka yang ramah dan jangan lupakan HEBOH mereka!. mereka berlima juga sekelas. Dan kelas mereka bukan kelas anak-anak pintar, kaya dan sebagainya.

Kelas mereka berada paling bawah alias kelas biasa saja. walaupun mereka semua –kecuali ryeowook- orang-orang kaya, mereka tetap memilih kelas yang menurut mereka sesuai dengan IQ mereka dan nyaman.

Jika mereka di kelas atas, mereka tidak akan bebas melakukan apapun termasuk seperti apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang ini.

 **::: L :: O :: V :: E :::**

Mereka memasuki ruangan –kelas mereka- tanpa mereka ketahui semua memandang mereka termasuk seorang namja paruh baya yang berdiri di depan.

"EKHEM! Kalian terlambat LAGI ryeowook, sungmin, hyukjae, kibum, miran." Ucap nmaja itu sambil menekankan kata 'lagi'.

Sedangkan kelima orang itu hanya tertawa polos. "Mianhae seonsae~. Tadi ada sedikit masalah." Ucap hyukjae –namja berambut bonde dengan cengiran khasnya.

"iya seonsae, tadi kami ada sedikit masalah. Jalanan macet dan itu sangat susah untuk menjalankan mobil walaupun hanya sedikit" Kini sahut namja bergigi kelinci membela sahabatnya.

"seonsae, jangan mempercayai mereka lagi. Mereka pasti berbohong. Jalanan saja tadi tenang-tenang saja tanpa macet." Ucap salah seorang namja kepada seorang namja yang mereka panggil 'seonsae'.

Mendengar itu, dengan serentak mereka melayangkan jitakkan ke arah namja yang berbicara tadi.

Pletak

"yaisshh.. sakit.." semua murid yang berada di ruangan itu tertawa melihat salah seorang teman mereka di aniaya.

"kalian berlima! Keluar dari ruanganku dan jalani hukuman!" mendengar perkataan seonsae mereka, namja yang menjadi korban 'penganiayaan' ryeowook dan sahabatnya tertawa senang. Sedangkan mereka berlima mendengus kesal mendengar perintah seosangnim.

"aish.. awas kau!" sebelum ryeowook, sungmin, hyukjae, kibum dan miran keluar, mereka memberikan deathglare kepada namja tadi.

Disinilah mereka, bersimpuh didepan kelas sambil kedua tangan diangkat ketas.

"ini semua salah kalian!" ucap ryeowook ketus. "yaakk! Kenapa salahkan aku?" ucap miran tak kalah keras. "aku tidak mengatakanmu pabo!" ucap ryeowook dengan suara nyaringnya. Kibum dan hyukjae memutar mata malas. Sedangkan sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"yakk kau-", " akh." Perkelahian ryeowook dan miran berhenti saat sungmin memasukkan potongan kue ke mulut mereka berdua dengan tiba-tiba.

"jika kalian tidak diam, aku akan melempar kalian dari lantai 2 ini!" miran dan ryeowook langsung memasang muka kesal, eunhyuk dan kibum tersenyum mengejek sambil melihat kedua orang itu dan sungmin tersenyum bangga karena ucapannya di patuhi oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

 **:: L :: O :: V :: E :::**

Ah~ perkenalkan mereka berlima.

Yang pertama, Namja bergigi kelinci bernama Lee Sungmin. Ia putra sulung dari keluarga Lee yang mempunyai oerusahaan yang sangat berpengaruh dikorea selatan ini.

 **::::::::**

Yang kedua, Namja berambut blonde yang bernama Lee Hyukjae. Kedua orang tuanya mempunyai bisnis masing-masing. Ayahnya memiliki perusahaan tempat orang-otang berbakat atau purasahaan agnesi 'SM Entertaiment'. Ibunya mempunyai butik yang sangta terkenal di asia dan eropa.

 **:::::::::**

Ketiga, namja yang memiliki kulit putih salju bernama Kim Kibum. ayahnya mempunyai perusahaan pembuatan mobil dan perusahaan yang sangat terkenal di negara eropa sana. Ia termasuk orang pintar dan memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata. Kenapa ia memilih kelas bawah dan tidak masuk ke kelas atas? Itu sudah di jelaskan diatas bukan.

 **:::::::::::::::**

Yang keempat, yeoja berambut pendek Shin Miran. Ia putri tunggal keluarga Shin yang merupakan super mall di korea dan jepang. Ia yang paling muda diantara ke empat namja ini.

 **:::::::**

Dan yang terakhir Kim Ryeowook. kalian sudah tau bukan? Ia hanya orang biasa. Namun, ia juga tidak malu karena statusnya yang mengatakan ibunya penjual di pinggir jalan dan ayahnya seorang buruh. Toh, ini kehidupannya. Dan ia juga bersyukur mempunyai sahabatnya seperti mereka berempat. Dan ia juga sudah menganggap mereka berempat seperti keluarga.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Eottokhe? Masuk akal? :D .kalau responnya banyak, akan aku lanjut. Jika sebaliknya, ffnya akan di kunci dulu seperti ff yang lainnya :3 .**

 **Review please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love**

.

Pagi mendung menyelimuti kota seoul. cahaya matahari tidak menerangi kota seoul, hawa dingin dapat membuat setiap orang merasa enggan untuk keluar dari selimut tebal mereka yang nyaman, termasuk berempat sekawan-minus sungmin.

"ck, menyebalkan sekali. Hey bangun!" sungmin dengan semangatnya menarik selimut panjang yang menutupi tubuh keempat sahabatnya.

"cepat bangun pemalas! Kalau tidak kita akan terlambat!"

Dengan malas hyukjae, kibum, ryeowook dan miran bangun dari futon yang mereke tiduri.

"Hyung, kau saja yang mandi terlebih dulu yaa.." ucap ryeowook dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul.

"kau saja wookie. Aku terakhir saja" hyukjae kembali berguling di selimut tebal yang nyaman.

"Tidak! Mandi bersama."

"MWO?!"

"Sungmin hyung kau gila?" miran yang tadinya masih setengah sadar, tapi sejak mendengar ucapan sungmin yang sungguh gila membuat kesadarannya terkumpul.

"aku tidak peduli. Jika dalam waktu 10 menit kalian tidak turun, bersiap saja kalian pergi ke sekolah tanpa transportasi."setelah mengatakan ancaman bagi para sahabat atau sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya, sungmin keluar dari kamr ryeowook dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir bershape M miliknya.

Dan pagi itu di kediaman keluarga kim, diawali oleh keributan yang selalu mewarnai pagi.

 **::: L :: O :: V :: E :::**

Tak bedanya di sebuah rumah mewah, suasana pagi yang begitu ribut memulai pagi yang cukup cerah.

"hei tuan muda. Kau tidak ingin bangun eoh?"

"aish. Hei tuan muda, jika kau tidak beangun juga kita akan terlambat!"

Seseorang yang dipanggil tuan muda itu masih tetap bergulung dengan selimut nyamannya.

"ah~ atau kita hubungi saja dia agar tuan muda kita ini bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya."

"Jika kalian lakukan itu, mati kalian!"

"Yeoboseo"

"Yakk! Mati kalian!"

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu tuan muda."

Dengan teganya, mereka menyeret sang tuan muda menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar luas itu.

"Awas kalian"

Namun mereka hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan tajam dari tuan muda yang ada di rumah mewah ini.

 **::: L :: O :: V :: E :::**

Seperti biasa, sungmin, ryeowook, hyukjae, kibum dan miran berjalan bersama menuju halte bus yang dekat dengan kediaman keluarga kim.

"bagaimana kalian bisa selesai bahkan sebelum waktu yang kutentukan?" tanya sungmin yang masih penasaran dengan keempat dongsaengnya. Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil mendengus kesal.

"tidak tau."

"hei, kau marah pada ku gadis kecil?" sungmin merangkul bahu miran dengan tawa menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"berhenti memanggilku gadis kecil." Miran melepaskan rangkulan tangan sungmin yang ada di bahunya.

"hei. Kau kenapa eoh?" kini hyukjae yang penasaran dengan perubahan sikap miran.

"tidak ada. Ppali bus telah datang." Tanpa memandang wajah sahabatnya, miran langsung berlari menuju bus yang berhenti di halte yang berjarak hanya beberapa langkah.

 **::::**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dirumahku pagi-pagi sekali eoh?"

"Untuk membangunkanmu hyung."

"Ck. Dasar gila."

"yesung hyung, ayolah.. pagi-pagi kau jangan marah-marah hyung. Nanti kau cepat tua."

"diam kau cho!" mereka terkikik saat berhasil membuat seorang pria tampan –yesung- kesal. ck, dasar pria aneh.

"sudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat, aku sudah sangat merindukan dia."

"hei siwon hyung, kau berlebihan sekali. Ini baru dua hari dia tidak bertemu denganmu hyung." Cibir seorang pria berkulit pucat –Cho Kyuhyun.

"kau akan merasakan sepertiku kyuhyun saat kau tidak bertemu dengan pasanganmu walau hanya sejam!"

"itu tidak akan terjadi."

"cih, kita lihat saja."

Oke, kita akan sedikit berkenalan dengan mereka para pria tampan dan mapan ini.

Pertama Choi Siwon, pria tinggi dan poster tubuh atletis ini merupakan putra dari Choi kiho pemilik perusahaan besar yang terkenal di korea selatan dan juga dibeberapa negara lainnya. Selain memiliki wajah yang tampan dan kaya raya, pria ini tidak pernah sombong dan rendah hati. Jadi, banyak wanita yang mengidam-idamkan choi siwon sebagai pendamping hidup mereka. tapi, siapa yang tau jika dia sudah memiliki pasangan? Bahkan sahabat sekalipun.

Kedua Shim Changmin. Pria tampan yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata ini merupakan anak dari pengusaha properti yang sangat terkenal di korea dan di asia. Memiliki sifat yang rendah hati, dan sangat suka makan.

Ketiga Lee Donghae, pria tampan yang berasal dari Mokpo ini sangat tampan bahkan dia mempunyai nickname 'Prince Mokpo' yang diberikan dari fans tentunya. Dia memiliki sifat yang sangat baik, tapi kadang kenak-kanakan. Dia akan berubah sedikit childish jika berada di sekitar keluarganya saja, di depan umum sifatnya biasa saja. aneh. Ah~ tentang keluarga... tidak banyak yang tau tentang keluarga pria bermarga Lee ini, yang jelas ia kini tinggal bersama sang kakek yang merupakan pemimpin perusahaan yang sangat terkenal di seluruh asia.

Keempat Kim Jong Woon. Bagi oarang-orang terdekatnya biasa memanggilnya Yesung. pria ini sangat pintar dalam bernyanyi, suara yang dimilikinya bisa menghipnotis siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Dan ia merupakan putra dari keluarga yang memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar yang tersebar di benua asia dan eropa. Yesung sendiripun memiliki beberapa usaha yang didirikannya sendiri yaitu cafe yang di berinama 'Mouse & Rabbit' dan toko kacamata 'WHYSTYLE'.

Dan yang terakhir Cho Kyuhyun, pria muda tampan yang memiliki kulit pucat, rambut berwarna dark brown yang sedikit ikal ini merupakan pria cerdas tetapi bermulut pedas. Walaupun begitu, tidak sedikit yang mengidolakan pria muda ini. ia merupakan yang termuda diantara pria-pria tampan diatas.

Oke spertinya sudah cukup kita berkenalan dengan pria tampan populer diatas. Kembali kita kepada siperan utama.

 **::: L :: O :: V :: E :::**

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kelas mereka, sungmin berhenti sebentar saat melihat beberapa sisawa-siswi berkumpul didepan papan pengumuman.

"sebentar. Kenapa mereka berkumpul?"

"entahlah. Ayo, aku penasaran." Eunhyuk berjalan terlebih dulu dan diikuti oleh sungmin, ryeowook, dan miran, kecuali kibum.

' **PERKEMAHAN MUSIM PANAS'**

 **DIWAJIBKAN SELURUH SISWA-SISWI SMA GYEONGJU UNTUK**

 **MENGIKUTI PERKEMAHAN INI.**

"PERKEMAHAN? YEAYY!" semua mata mengarah kearah suara yang berasal dari gadis yang berdiri disamping sungmin.

PLAKK!

"yaakk! Miran kenapa kau teriak! Kau mau membuat kami tuli hah?!"

Ryeowook menjitak kepala miran yang kebetulan berdiri dibelakang gadis itu. sedangkan miran mendengus kesal karena kepalanya mendapat jitakan dari orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"hah~ suara kalian berdua memang sangat luar biasa."

Semua kerumunan siswa-siswi yang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari papan kearah suara.

"Ck, kelompok SOK populer datang." Miran dan ryeowook serentak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah papan. Sedangkan yang lain masih fokus ke arah sekolmpok pria tampan yang kini berdiri dekat dengan mereka.

"Perkemahan? Sepertinya seru." Suara changmin memecahkan suasana yang sedikit err... entahlah.

"Kau benar shim." Suara donghae kini terdengar. Pria tampan itu dengan sengaja merangkul pundak Hyukjae yang berada didepannya.

"jangan sok dekat denganku." Hyukjae melepaskan rangkulan donghae dan berjalan keluar dari kerumunan menuju kibum yang berdiri tak jauh dari siwon.

"hah~ ini sangat aneh. Cuacanya sangat panas seperti ada makhluk halus, padahal tadi biasa saja. ah~ apa jangan-jangan benar disekitar sini ada makhluk halusnya? Hiii~ mengerikan sekali."

Yesung menghadap ryeowook dan menatapnya dengan datar.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya yesung datar.

"apa? Tidak ada."

Ryeowook berlalu dari sana dan pergi ke tempat dimana kibum dan hyukjae berdiri. Kemudian diikuti oleh sungmin dan miran.

"ayo kita kelas." Sungmin menarik tangan kibum dan iikuti yang lain menuju ruang kelas mereka. Dan perlahan kerumunan siswa-siswi bubar menuju ruang kelas mereka masing-masing. Kecuali kelima namja ini.

"ah~ aku masih merindukannya." Siwon menatap kedepan dengan pandangan menerawang.

"ck. Berlebihan. Tadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya hyung. Sekarang kau merindukannya?" ucap kyuhyun melihat wajah siwon.

"ah~ aku tidak sabar ingin menikah dengannya." Ucap siwon masih menghadap kedepan.

Plak.

"dasar gila." Setelah menjitak kepala siwon, kyuhyun berlalu menuju kelasnya. Ck, dongsaeng yang kurang ajar.

"sabar siwon hyung." Changmin merangkul pundak siwon dan berlalu menyusul kyuhyun yang telah berteriak tak jelas didepan sana.

"aku akan memberi dia pelajaran." Yesung berlalu dan berjalan kearah yang berlawanan. Sedangkan lee donghae, hah~ dia memasang wajah bingung.

"ada apa dengan mereka pagi ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Hah~ kapan hyukjae membalas perasaanku?" donghae melangkah menuju kantin. Dia tidak peduli guru sudah masuk atau tidak, yang ia pikirkan adalah ia sangat lapar sekarang.

 **To Be Countinued...**

" **ah maaf jika ini tidak nyambung. Because imajinasi saya sudah mentok. So, suka dan tidak suka mohon reviewnya ^^"**

 _ **[ .2016]**_


End file.
